Flying away
by Miss Gems
Summary: Thora is flying away from her home, and bumps into a rather familiar whiskered screech; no, not Ezylryb, but Ifghar. I had noticed the absence of stories about either of them. so, here we are.


**I just felt like doing something more…at ease. And I've been re-reading the _Guardians of Ga'Hoole_ series, so I figured I'd write something about two of my favorite characters: the Rogue Smith of Silverveil (Thora), and Ifghar. I really wish he had been a better owl. I liked him **

Thora had been flying for some time now. It had been about three weeks since she had left her 'home' with Bruni, Da and Rodmilla. And she was exhausted. While it seemed she hadn't eaten this good in ages, she really hadn't found a good place two roost for a good three or four days.

"S'cuse me miss, ya' look a bit lost out here." And unknown voice called. With a gasp, the Snowy whirled around in mid-flight to see a slightly haggard Whiskered Screech flying just behind her.

"Who are you?" She hissed. Who did he think he was, sneaking up in her like that?

"I could ask the same of you." He replied.

"Oh, you wanna play that game eh?" she shot back.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just wanted to see who you are and what yer doin' out here." Glaux, this was one tough owl.

"None of your business." With that, Thora flipped back around and headed the way she had been going. To the snowie's annoyance, the screech followed.

"Alright, Tell me who you are or get lost!" She finally shred.

An amused twinkle seemed to creep into the owl's eyes. " Excuse me ma'am, but you happen to be heading in the direction of _my _hollow." He began lightly churring.

Thora now felt slightly embarrassed, as she realized she must have flown right into this owl's territory, and been such a snob about it.

"Oh." She muttered. "Didn't realize it was your home." The snowy began re-angling her wings; heading in the direction of what she hoped was out of this screech's territory.

"Where ye' goin'?" the other owl called.

"Away. Where does it look like I'm going?" Thora growled.

"It looks like your heading back towards the Everwinter Sea." Now the Screech was outright laughing. Thora's Plumage began to puff up in embarrassment.

"Alright smart-gizzard! Where should I go then?" the flustered snowy demanded.

"Depends on where ye' want ta go." He answered. " After all, you can't tell someone how to get somewhere if you don't know were their going."

This made Thora stop and think. Where was she going? Certainly not home. A grog tree perhaps? She could hang around their if there even was one anymore.

Meanwhile, her new 'friend' was simply cajoling about, waiting for her to make up her mind. A sudden pang of curiosity hit the snowy. Who was this strange owl? What was he doing out here? And why did he seem slightly familiar?

"I don't mean to rush, but I'm a rather busy owl. Places to go, things to see, people to meet." The Whiskered screech interrupted her thoughts.

"Um, if there's a grog tree nearby, I'd like to go there." Thora hastily replied.

"Alright. That's right through were I'm goin'. Follow me." With that, he fluttered his wings a bit, and was off. Thora had to power stroke to keep up with him.

By the time the odd duo reached the tree, it was almost midnight. They alighted on a branch quietly, and Thora's companion waved her in. 'what a gentlemen' she dryly noted.

Inside the tree, owls of all kinds just sat and drank, or ate, or even socialized. The snowy headed over to a pile of fresh herring, and began half-heartedly munching. The owls around her suddenly gasped.

"Your part of the Plonk family!" one yelled.

"What's someone like you doing out here?" another wondered aloud.

"Oh, perhaps you'll sing for us?" a small Northern Saw-whet asked.

"Oh, I suppose I might as well." Thora sighed. Finishing her fish, she hopped up on a branch.

Fly away with me

_Give my loneliness a break_

_Fly away with me, so my heart will stop this ache_

_Rise in the night,_

_Fly away with me._

_Fly with me till dawn,_

_Hollows we shall leave behind._

_Fly with me till dawn, to places they'll never find._

_By the pale moonlight,_

_Fly with me till dawn._

_Soar over this land,_

_In the night sky we'll find glee._

_Soar over this land, see the steam rise from the see._

_Soft winds do invite,_

_Soar over this land._

_Fly away with me,_

_My love, don't hesitate._

_Fly away with me, for I can hardly wait._

_Our hearts shall take flight,_

_Fly away with me._

When Thora was finished, she looked around, and was somewhat disappointed to realize that her companion was gone. 'And I never even got his name.' She thought.

**This was originally supposed to be a humorous fluff peace, but I started listening to some sad music, and then started typing sad music (which I do not own)… it got me a bit depressed. : P**


End file.
